Integrated circuits are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Integrated circuits are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a semiconductor wafer, and the integrated circuits are test or inspected by chip-probing process. During the chip-probing process, the probe is pressed on the conductive terminals of the integrated circuits, and the testing stability of the chip-probing process is relevant to the morphology of the conductive terminals.